Down Once More
by xBlackRosex
Summary: Christine commits adultery during her marrige to Raoul with the Phantom and is now carrying his child. More moviemuscial based. COMPLETE! Part 5: Please R&R! SEQUEL TITLED: Wandering Angel
1. Where Sins Lead

The summer looked eternal as the sun cast its rays through the window of the De Chagny's home. Calming, blissful was the sight, but Christine was uneasy. Raoul would be returning soon.

He had been away for two weeks in Italy. How could she prepare to perform her biggest pretend?

Christine kneeled by her bedside and lit her father's candle.

"Oh, please. Give me strength and guidance." she pleaded. "My sins have lead me to this...How could I?"

"Mrs. Chagny?" said a voice from behind. "Your husband's carrige approches. Minutes remain until his arrival."

"Thank you, Brigitta."Christine whispered.

"I pardon my intrusion."

"No, it's fine." she said in reassurance."Brigitta?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Can I trust you?"

Brigitta stared into her Mistresses pleading eyes. "Yes, Ma'am."

Chrisitne sighed before she began to speak, but did not hesitate.

"Some years ago, when Raoul and I were still newly weds, I swore to myself, Brigitta that I would never to anything to betray his trust and our vows..."

"But I have done something terrible...Something I dare not tell Raoul."

Brigitta looked puzzled by the prologue of her story.

"What, Miss? What could be so terrible as to not tell the Vicompte?"

"Down I went again. In the caverns of the Opera Poplulaire. Back to his dark domain."

"Who is this person of whom you speak of?" Brigitta queried.

"Th-The Phantom of the Opera."

Brigitta's eyes grew wide with fear. She had heard the rumors and stories the had for so long haunted her nightmares.

"Brigitta. I went back and betrayed Raoul, I committed adultery and gave him my lust and mind again blindly."

"Oh...Miss Christine."

"It's not even the worst part of my dilemma."

Christine raised a hand from her side to her stomach. "The child I carry in my blessed womb, is not the master's."


	2. Christine's Choices

Christine felt slightly relieved after she told Brigitta the house maid her terrible secret. But she was beginning to have second thoughts about revealing her sins. Christine's everlasting innocence however charming it was, also came with, at times, a very naive sense of judgement.

"Should I have told?" Christined pondered nervously. "Yes. I-I can trust Brigitta, she's been a loyal servant. Yes, no need worry."

And with a sigh of reassurance to herself, she dismissed the matter and disappeared behind a flowing tapestry.

A large grey carraige came to a hault in front of the towering estate. A tall, handsome man wearing a long black coat and carrying a small satchel stepped out and headed toward the small case of stairs leading into the Chagny home. Raoul turned the doorknob, and walked in placing his hat and coat on the hatstand.

"Christine!" he called out. "Christine where are you?"

Christine came rushing down the staircase above and flew her arms around her husband's neck.

"Oh, Raoul, I've missed you." she sighed.

He stroked her long dark tendrils as he held her, and returned her sigh.

"How have you been, my darling?" he asked smiling.

"I've been fine. Nothing out of the ordinary." she lied.

"I'm glad to hear it." he said. "Now, where is Brigitta? I'll have her make us some tea."

"I think she's in the lounge, dear."

Kissing Christine on the cheek, he strode off past the kitchen into the lounge to find Brigitta.

Christine tried to keep her smile, so was not to lead Roaul to suspecting something was wrong...But it was slowly breaking as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I've hurt him enough as it is." she whispered slowly, her voice cracking. "I don't deserve him."

Now sobbing and shaking, Christine sulked back up the stairs and shut herself in her room.

"What am I going to do, Father?" she asked gazing up at her father's portrait. She wiped her tears with a hankerchief, and looked at the floor.

"I shall have the child." she said her voice now taking on a stern tone. "But it shall be announced dead at birth."

Christine knew that she would burn in the flames of limbo for what she was going to do. But she could not muster up the strength to hurt her beloved again.

"It's the only way," she thought to herself. "there is no second choice."


	3. Thoughts and Strength

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Phantom characters, only Brigitta the housemaid.

Thanks to: mrsphantom1029, DarkMoonLightBright, and trueinspiration for their reviews, it meant a lot:)

* * *

Christine heard footsteps thumping up the stairs and carrying on down the hallway to her room. She heard a knock on the door, wiped her tears and stood to her feet. Roaul slinked in carrying a cup of tea with a napkin and a piece of cake.

"Christine? Are you alright, dear?" Raoul asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine, Raoul. Sit down...I have something I want to tell you." she taking Raoul's arm.

He set down the teacup and it's company and sat down next to Christine.

"What is it?" he asked puzzled.

Christine managed to show a weak, but believable smile. Raoul still puzzled, held Christine's hand and pleaded for her to utter a sentence.

"Darling, Raoul. Forever I've wanted us to be a family, and I know you have too."

"Oh, Lotte, I'm afraid I don't follow." he said returning her smile.

"I am...with child, Raoul. We're going to have a baby." Christine said, faking her happiness.

Raoul's face lit up. Christine almost couldn't bare to see him so happy.

"Oh, Christine, I've never been happier for us." he said. "Just think of it. We're going to be a real family!"

She strained one last grin and asked for Raoul to give her an hour of rest. He departed happily and returned to the first story of the house.

Christine closed her eyes and began to think of the past. She thought of her and Raoul's secret engagment, the love they shared, and all of the unforgettable moments she had locked in her memory. Their love was pure, and romantic. Christine couldn't have asked for a better companion, or friend. He would always be there to guard and guide her, just as he promised.

Then she thought of him..."Erik." she sighed to herself as she changed her sleeping position. She remembered how he inspired her voice, and how his touch made her body shiver. Intoxicating was the feeling, and soulful was the attraction. How could she be drawn to men who are the complete opposites of one another? Was it that she never forgot about Erik, or was it that she couldn't deny her unconditional love for Raoul? Try as she might, Christine never understood.

Finally she thought about her child. Would it look like her, or the Phantom? Would she be able to part with it? All of this worrying, and dwelling would take it's toll on the child if Christine didn't give it proper care. Christine decided to go through the pregnancy responsibly so was not to put the baby's life in jeopardy. 'When the time of the birth comes,' she thought to herself 'I must be strong...I must be strong.'


	4. Giving Birth and Bidding Farewell

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any Phantom characters only the nurse, and Brigitta the house maid.

Once again, thank you so much to mrsphantom1029, DarkMoonLightBright, and trueinspiration for R&Ring. It means a lot:)

* * *

The nine months of secrecy to the child's real father was the longest period of heartache Christine had ever endured. But it soon ended, on a stormy night in February.

"Brigitta! I need more rags and hot water!" shouted the nurse from Christine's bedroom.

"Here, is that going to be enough?" Brigitta answered breathing rapidly.

"It will do for now."

Christine screamed in agony as the delivery progressed. Brigitta blotted her head with a damp cloth and squeezed her hand.

"One more, Mrs. Chagny!" the nurse ordered.

Christine grasped and twisted the sheets around her so tightly that they tore. She let out one more yelp and collapsed in exhaustion.

"Congratulations, Miss Christine." Brigitta said as the nurse wrapped the newborn in a blanket.

Christine's eyes, fatigued from the delivery, widened as the nurse prepared the baby for presenting.

"You have given birth to a healthy baby girl, Mrs. Chagny." said the nurse.

"Let me see her!" Christine exclaimed as she reached out her arms to greet her daughter.

"She's beautful, ma'am."

There Christine, first set eyes on her newborn. She had dark brown hair and peachy supple skin. She was flawless...But her eyes, not brown like her mother's, nor green like Raoul's, but a clear sky blue, like Erik's.

"Ohh...She's an angel...Angel...My Angelica."Christine whispered.

Brigitta stared at Christine as she stroked her newborn's dark curls, and gently touched her little fingers. Yet nothing could have prepared for what the mistress asked of her next.

"Take her away from here." Christine said coldly.

"Excuse me, Miss? What are you saying!" Brigitta cried.

"You will tell my husband that the baby has suffered a mishap, and has passed on." Christine said, her voice cracking with sadness.

"You, nurse will care for her until she is weened to the bottle. Then take her to the Opera Populaire."

"But-"

"No but's, both of you...I need you to do this! Sooner or later her resemblence to him will start to show, I can't have any suspiscions."she pleaded.

"Very well, Miss. W-We shall do as you say." the nurse assured.

Christine looked down at her sleeping baby's face and planted a small kiss on her forehead. The baby stirred but returned to blissful slumber. Christine's heart sank as she slowly handed her daughter to the nurse.

"Someday, we will meet again. But until then, my angel, words can't even begin to express how sorry I am."

"I shall take good care of her, ma'am." the nurse barely said.

"Thank you."

With one last look at her baby daughter, the nurse crept out of the room and out of the Chagny home taking the orders Christine gave her.

* * *

I think there will only be one more chapter to this story. But don't worry, I KNOW that there will be a sequel. 


	5. Be Well, Angelica

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any Phantom characters, only the nurse, and Brigitta the house maid.

**Thank you** for the lovely reviews: DarkMoonLightBright, mrsphantom1029, elfofrohan, Ankhof Hearts, PhantomLover2005, and trueinspiration:)

* * *

Eleven months and twenty-eight days, since Christine had given birth to an infant girl named Angelica. It was now hours before the child would be taken to the newly repaired opera house. Where Christine Daae discovered her voice, where Raoul de Chagny had found his bride, and where the Phantom still resided...Every day, never forgetting the woman who gave him the strength to be lonely.

* * *

The nurse paced the floor of her small cottage, thinking of how to take the babe to the opera house.

"She cannot be harmed. " she said aloud, still pacing madly. "Nor can she be found before day break."

The nurse's paces began to slow down as she looked over at the sleeping Angelica. There she was, fast asleep, not having a care in the world, not knowing where her life would lead her.

"She truly is a remarkable child." the nurse whispered, tip-toeing over to Angelica's basinet.

'Most babies her age did nothing but weep and wale' she though to herself, but not Angelica, she was as content as anyone could ever be.

The nurse reminisced for a moment of the past year she had spent with Angelica. She remembered just this month when she said her first word, "Angel". The nurse thought she was trying to say her own name at first, but realized that she probably just heard people in the distance every Sunday morning, singing church hymnals.

"Well that's enough for now." she whispered hoisting Angelica out of the crib. "We must go, my child."

Angelica remained asleep even when she was being wrapped in blankets and during the long walk to the re-opening opera house. The air was thick and the sky was black and cloudy. But still, the nurse trudged on, holding the baby close.

The rain started to pour on them just as they had reached the opera house steps. The nurse took a small breath and made her way to the side of the building, past the ballet dormitories, and the chapel. She opened a large barn-like door to reveal a stable with horses inside.

"It's warm, you'll be safe in here."

She crept over to the other side of the entrance, kissed Angelica on the cheek, and placed her gently on a small stoop below the door leading into the opera house.

"Be well, Angelica. Your mother would have wanted it that way." she said wiping a tear from her eye.

Those were the last words that the nurse ever said, to the child who was sleeping on the doorstep of the Opera Populaire.

THE END..._Or the beginning?_

* * *

Not as good as the other chapters, but what can you do, right? Where one story ends, another begins...In layman's terms: Expect the sequel soon:) Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. Sequel Announcement

**Special Thanks: **PhantomLover2005,DarkMoonLightBright, elf of rohan, mrsphantom1029, Twinkle22, Ankh of Hearts, Mrs. Butler, whispering-voices, VoiceOfAngles, and anyone else who has read, reviewed, or added this story/me to their favorite's list. It means more to me than you know.

* * *

The sequel to "Down Once More" is almost finished by now, I just thought I should post it here:) The title is "**Wandering Angel**"!


End file.
